Nessie and Jake
by JessHP
Summary: Its around 7 years since that fateful day in the clearing. Now Renesmee has stopped growing its time for school. How will she cope in a real high school? How will her family cope sending a seven year old off to a world they usually all face together?
1. Chapter 1

OK calm down, I haven't done anything wrong since that time i died my hair blonde. I smiled slightly remembering my families reaction to that. They had been out on a hunting trip that I refused to go on due to them forcing me to stay at home while Jacob went to Hawaii to visit his sister. They used the age old excuse of i was only technically 5 however i actually looked like a 14 year old at the time. I was getting sick of that response so i died my hair not entirely sure what it would accomplish but the look on there faces proved it was all worth it.

"Renesmee can you come out here please your not in trouble" my father called from the living room of the little cottage.

"If i'm not in trouble, why is everyone here?" i asked sceptically while walking out of my bedroom and making my way towards Jacob my best friend. When i say everyone, i mean everyone. Most of my vampire side of the family was sitting/standing in various parts of the room. Emmet was leaning against the wall with one arm around Rosalies shoulders with a huge grin on his face while Rose's smile seemed slightly more forced like she was trying not to show how she really felt. Alice and Jasper were holding hands as were Esme and Carlise and my parents were stood with their arms around each other in front of the couch where 3 wolfs sat. Seth, Embry and Quil all smiled at me as i passed.

The pack were all like brothers to me and for them to be here now must mean it's something big. I initially thought it could have been something to do with the Volturi but the guys grins made me think otherwise. I raised an eyebrow at them, something that Seth and I had spent hours learning to do a couple Summers back, but that just made them grin wider.

"Hey it's good, stop worrying" Jacob whispered reassuringly in my ear before taking hold of my hand and squeezed lightly.

"What have you been asking to do for the past few years?" my mother asked from her spot next to my dad,

"Cliff Diving" i answered instantly. That would explain why most of Jakes pack were here. But judging by the small snarl my father made i guessed that wasn't it. I don't know what his problem with cliff diving was but whenever i mentioned it he seemed to go into a state of lock down and would always quickly look for my mom before snapping out of it.

"No. School" my mom said with a smile on her face similar to Roses. I knew it was hard for all my family that i grew up so quick but i sometimes think they forget it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either. I remember playing with Claire constantly before I got too old while she stayed maturing at a steady pace and I was always secretly jealous of that despite how much I loved her.

It took a few seconds before my mothers words sunk it. When they did i felt a huge grin form on my face and looked at my father for confirmation. "Seriously?" i asked trying not to get my hopes up but i knew it was a lost cause. I had wanted to go to school ever since Claire stated but i knew i couldn't. My fast-paced growing would raise dangerous questions no one could afford to answer.

"Seriously" my dad answered before I sped across the room and caught both my parents in a three way hug while repeating thank you over and over in a high pitched voice.

"Your welcome" my dad said and kissed the top of my head. "Now there are a few rules though"

"Ugh please don't say I have to go to school with my family, I just want a normal teenage school life." I pleaded as I stepped out of the hug.

"It's nothing like that, you will be attending Forks High alone with no other vampires to accompany you." My father announced.

"Or werewolves" I said as I shot a playful glare at the three werewolves now lounging on the couch.

"Yeah like we could actually pass for high school students" Seth joked,

"Maybe _you_ could…" Embry said as he playfully pushed Seth back into the couch.

"Hey I bought alcohol the other day and no one asked for ID therefore I stand by the fact I can't pass for a teenager." Seth retaliated and pushed Embry the same way back.

"Whatever you can't count that, Jake was there with you, the cashier was probably scared not to serve you" Quil said evidently now joining in with Seths torture.

"Hey come on guys lay off your not the one who has to patrol with him tonight, I could really do without him being in a whiny mood all night." Jake said acting as the alpha without using his alpha voice. It's the one thing he tries to rarely use as he doesn't like the thought of having people do exactly what he tells them with no choice. He hated it when he was in Sams pack.

"Thanks man" Seth said and then threw a smug grin at Embry and Quil who just rolled their eyes.

"Seriously," my mom started, bringing my attention back to my parents, "try not to do anything unordinary…"

"Yeah like drink blood" Emmet said from across the room receiving a glare from my mom.

"Just be careful, and watch what you say" my dad finished giving me another hug.

"When do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice decided I needed a whole new wardrobe for high school and as soon as she started talking designer labels, all the males left claiming the game was about to start up at the house. A part of me wanted to go but my aunts insisted I should have some say in the clothes choice which was as rare as getting a leftover slice of pizza on movie night with the wolves. Of course I'm sure they regretted that soon after I picked up my 4th pair of converses instead of the killer heels Rose was showing me. My mom found all of this hilarious of course and didn't even try to reign in either of my aunts when they decided I needed yet another formal dress. I don't even like dresses or formal events for that matter. I would much rather spend the time at Sam and Emily's with the pack watching a horror film or even at a bonfire down at first beach. Now there's a good night out.

We ended up spending well over $1000 on school 'necessities' however I did convince my aunts to allow me to buy a plain black backpack. Well it was more of a deal, I got the backpack if they could dress me for the first two weeks of school. I'm sure it's worth it. I hope.

When we got back to house, my Aunts decided they needed to rearrange my wardrobe in order for my new clothes to fit. I didn't have a problem with that as they didn't need my help and it kept them off my back for the rest of the day. The game had finished so the pack had already left, dad was composing what sounded like a new song and I guess everyone else had gone hunting or something so I spent the rest of the day lounging in the living room producing complicated rhythms on the guitar.

"Come on Nessie, your going to be late!" Carlisle said from the sitting room of the cottage. He didn't need to say it any louder because, hey super hearing and everything. I took one last look at myself in the full length mirror in my room. I was wearing a dark denim mini skirt with brown leggings and a blue Hollister T-shirt paired with, of course, my blue cons and new backpack. I meant business. Well actually no I didn't, my aunts meant business.

"Shouldn't you be wearing like a jacket or something?" were the first words I heard after walking out of my room. There were of course said by my overprotective wolf, Jacob. "You know, because it's cold."

"First of all it's the hottest it's been this month and second of all, even if it was cold my body temp would keep my nice and warm. Hi by the way." I said while adjusting my bag to a more comfortable position.

"You're not as hot as me Ness and hi to you too" Jake said with a grin. He was standing next to my parents on my father's left hand side. It was a sunny day so Jacob had been drafted in to take me to school although I'm sure he would have been here if it was overcast. My family were sad they couldn't do it themselves which was why they were all over at the cottage but you know, sun and full vampires don't mix very well.

"We don't have a jacket that would go with that outfit anyway" Alice said as she danced forward and give me a hug. "Good luck today, knock 'em dead. Not literally" she added as an after thought.

After all the good byes and good lucks were over with including some mocking from Emmet about teenage boys which got him death glares from both my dad and Jacob, I was finally ready to leave. I got into Jacobs rabbit – I turned down the offer of taking the motorbike as I didn't want to bring to much attention to myself on my first day – and threw one last nervous look at my family who were now gathered in the garage. They all give me a reassuring look back. _I can do this. _

"Of course you can, you're a Cullen" my dad said reading my mind before the car door close.

About half way to school I turned on the radio and tried to find a station with decent music on, deciding if anything could calm my nerves it was music, it always worked before. I finally settled on one playing Ignorance by Paramore.

"What are you emo now?" asked Jacob throwing me a questioning glance before returning his eyes to the road.

"Don't be stereotypical Jake, just because I like a certain style of music doesn't mean I'm an emo," I retaliated. "Anyway you like Panic!"

"Sorry but Panic! At the disco is not an emo band. Or at least not as emo as Paramore."

"Don't hate on Hailey Williams. Anyway you can't say I'm emo when I belt out Taylor Swift most nights."

"Is there a type of music you don't like?" Jake asked rhetorically slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Can't say I'm a fan of screamo" I answered regardless.

"Yeah whatever I bet your Ipod is full of slipknot" he said with a smile. I was now fully turned in my seat to face him.

"Jealous?" I asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow,

"Very" he replied, his voice equally sarcastic. He stopped the car and for a second I wasn't sure why till I looked out the window and saw the very big, very intimidating, school. I could deal with vampires and shape shifters but there's something about High school that sends a chill down my spine. I turned back around in my seat to face Jacob again. I was very tempted to give in and just go home to play some video games. But I never give in, I don't think I physically can give in. I have never backed down in my life and I sure as hell wasn't going to start today. I let out a shaky breath and tried to give Jacob a confident smile. He must have noticed because he became suddenly serious and stretched out his hand to put on top of mine. "You're going to be awesome Nessie, everyone's going to love you. Trust me." I did and this time my smile was totally real. I knew Jake was biased but his words still meant a lot to me. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. See you later." I gave his hand a quick squeeze before bailing out the car and throwing my bag onto my back. "Here goes nothing" I said to myself before making my way to the steps that led up to the high schools doors. After turning back to the car park to see the rabbit reverse and drive off, I walked through the doors. Directly into someone else.

"Whoa, whoa watch where you're going" said an amused voice. Great not even 5 minutes in and I've already made a fool out of my self. That would be the human side of me making an appearance and here I was falsely hoping that I would suddenly develop vampire grace.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't see you, I didn't think anyone was there" I rambled on needlessly secretly hoping the person would just leave so they couldn't see my burning cheeks. Again another one of my human flaws although Jacob loved it when I blushed, said it was cute or something. When the person in front of me showed no intension of moving I looked up and saw a boy standing there, short blonde hair and brown eyes kind of like that guy who plays green arrow on Smallville. He was well built and looked like he could have been on the football team. Well the school team's football jacket kind of gave that one away. He was cute if you were into that sort of thing.

"It's ok, I'm not hurt, don't fret" he assured me while bending down to pick up his backpack that had evidently fell onto the floor after I crashed into him. "I haven't seen you around here before" he said with an intriguing look.

"I'm new" I explained while adjusting my own bag which thankfully hadn't fallen.

"Oh you're going to regret introducing yourself as new. I'm Justin, it's nice to meet you new." He held out a hand and I shook it.

"No, no I mean I'm new to this school, my name is Renesmee but people just call me Nessie." I quickly amended. Justin laughed lightly and led me down the corridor away from the door.

"Nessie" he said thoughtfully, "I like it. I mean it's not as good as new but I suppose it's pretty cool in its own right." He grinned at me showing his blinding white teeth and I honestly felt my knees go slightly weak. What was wrong with me? "Whose home room you in?" I looked at my sheet of paper that had arrived at the house a few days back along with a welcome pack trying to persuade me to join various clubs within the school.

"Erm, Miss Lee room 1 oh 6, any idea where that is?" I asked hopefully. He laughed lightly again.

"Sure been coming here for the past two years and Miss Lee is my English teacher. I'll walk you there, I have to walk past it to get to mine anyway." He smiled again and I wondered how many girls breath he had stolen by doing that in the past. Was it years of practice or had he just been born oozing with charm? Whatever it was I found myself smiling back and walked next to him as he made the way to class. He asked to look at my timetable and he realised we had gym together which was second. "Well this is it, see you in gym new girl." He smiled again and walked backwards a few steps before turning around and presumably making his way to his homeroom.

I walked up to a teacher sitting behind the large desk at the front of the room. She had shoulder length brown hair and small glasses perched on the end of her nose. She looked mid 30s and smiled at me as I walked up to her.

"Hi, erm, I think I'm in this class. I just transferred from Jefferson High in New York, I'm Renesmee" That was the story. My parents had died in an awful car crash in New York and I was sent to my only living family left, Edward who was supposedly my uncle and Carlisle adopted me making Carlisle and Emse my 'parents', at least to anyone outside the family.

"Yes I've been expecting you," well that didn't sound scary movie creepy at all I thought to myself, "if you would just like to take a seat and look over your timetable, make sure you're ready for your first day etcetera. I'm Miss Lee and you can come to me if you have any troubles." She smiled at me sweetly and it wasn't anything like a serial killer smile but you never know, it could be a disguise. Ok, I really need to stop watching movies with the pack.

"Thanks" I said quickly and turned to walk away before I accused her of being a witch of something. Which is ridiculous considering who my closest friends are…

I went to sit down at a seat in front of a pretty blonde girl who looked remarkably similar to Justin. I smiled at her and said, "Is this seat taken?"

"Not unless Miss Lee brought her imaginary friend to school again," she said with a smile and raised eyebrows, "We just sit anywhere. Miss isn't exactly tight on seating plans. I'm Chelsea by the way" and she nodded her head slightly, the lazy form of a handshake.

"Renesmee" I nodded back before sitting down. I turned around in my seat so I was facing Chelsea again. "But Nessie for short"

"Cute" she said in reference to my name. "I see you have made friends with the school bad boy," I raised my eyebrows quizzically at her unsure who she was referring to, "Justin?" she said clearing up my confusion.

"Oh well he just walked me to class. Hardly qualifies us as friends."

"That's how it starts," Chelsea said with knowing smile. "We're twins. That's why we look similar and also why I know so much about him. Just be careful you seem like a nice kid." Twins, of course, now she said it I could see more similarities. They had exactly the same eyes, dark brown with flecks of a reddy colour in. Not that I spent any time staring into Justin's eyes…

"So if you're his twin and he's the school bad boy, what does that make you, his sidekick?" I asked with a teasing grin.

"Hell no, if anything I'm the Lex Luthor to his Clark Kent. Although if he's the bad guy I guess that makes me Superman."

"Ah a vigilante in our own school, we are lucky." Chelsea laughed and then continued smiling,

"I like you, you're funny. What class have you got first?" The rest of homeroom went by similar to how the walk to class had gone only it was with the other Campbell twin. It turned out Chelsea also had the same gym as me and also music and chemistry which is what we had first. I sat next to Chelsea in Chem and since it was the first day back from break, nothing too exciting happened and the teacher just droned on about what the new term held. When the bell rung signifying the end of the lesson, Chelsea grabbed my arm and dragged me to gym.

"Did you bring your kit?" Chelsea asked making her way to the changing rooms.

"Yeah, figured I might need it."

"Good, it's the first lesson back so we'll probably just be playing a massive game of dodge ball all lesson. You up for it?" Chelsea smirked as she found a spot in the changing rooms and started getting changed. I followed suit and got out my grey tracksuit bottoms and long sleeved white top.

"Sure why not? I love dodge ball" I answered sarcastically and sighed. "Do you guys honestly find this fun?" I asked. The only sports I liked were baseball and volley ball which I usually play with my family and the packs and at least then I can use my full strength and speed. My family had already warned me I needed to tone it down so I wouldn't stand out and raise questions.

"Aww come on cheer up its not all bad" said Chelsea with a smile and put her arm around my shoulder before walking me out into the gym. I noticed Justin already in there changed talking to a group of guys. He noticed me when one of the boys, trying to be subtle, pointed me out. Soon enough the whole group had turned around to face me and so had half the males in the room. I quickly turned to Chelsea who was glaring at someone currently making a rude gesture.

"Have I got like pen on my face or toilet roll in my shoe or something?" I asked feeling rapidly self-conscious.

"No, erm, you're wearing a bright blue bra with a fairly tight and fairly see through top" Chelsea answered awkwardly. I froze and looked down, sure enough my t-shirt was not hiding anything and it was looking like it was pointless me wearing a T-shirt at all. Not exactly the first impression I wanted to give. "Hey don't worry, we've all been there. And if you've got it flaunt it right?" Chelsea said encouragingly. Although I couldn't argue with her statement, I wasn't overly confident I had IT, whatever it was. Chelsea seeing her efforts to help not doing very well just squeezed my shoulder and said "Life goes on." That it did.

It was then I noticed Justin making his way over to us with mock hurt over his face. He was with another boy who was slightly smaller than Justin but still taller than me. He had short brown hair but cut into a different style than Justin's and looked more like Daniel Radcliffe in the last Harry Potter film.

"What's all this about?" Justin asked me, I raised one eyebrow at him and he indicated between his sister and me. "I leave you alone for 2 periods and you make friends with the enemy camp."

"Hey, Nessie can be friends with whoever she wants to be friends with. And she chooses me" Chelsea said proudly.

"Whoa I don't want to be mixed up in a family feud. Why can't I just be friends with both of you?" Justin and Chelsea both laughed before Justin finally said,

"I guess I could agree to a truce for the sake of new girl." He flashed me what I now know as his trademark smile and my heart skipped a beat. "This is Dougie by the way, Dougie, new girl aka Nessie." Justin said indicating vaguely with his hands to the boy standing next to them before placing them in the pockets of his tracksuit bottoms. Dougie raised a hand in a wave before crossing them across his large chest.

"Hey, s'up?" Dougie asked casually.

"The sky?" I responded. The answer made Justin and Chelsea both crack up again and got a smile out of Dougie.

"Your right Jay, she's funny" he said while still looking at me. He smiled but it wasn't like Justin's smile, it seemed friendlier and didn't awaken any butterflies like his did. Whatever conversations the four of us were about to have were cut short by a loud whistle.

"Alright kids, bleachers." The coach shouted. We made our way over to the seats, climbed a couple steps up and sat down. I was sitting next to Chelsea while Justin and Dougie sat behind us. "Two words folks, Dodge ball." This produced a mixture of cheers and groans throughout the students which the coach ignored. "You, name?" I realised after a second he was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Renesmee Cullen, sir"

"Great Cullen and Millar, captains." I froze in my seat, please let there be another Cullen, please let there be another Cullen. I chanted it over and over in my head but I knew how unlikely it was. I really did not want to be captain; I didn't even want to be playing!

"Your up" Justin leaned forward and whispered in my ear, so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. I looked around with what I'm sure was a horror stricken expression which made Justin laugh lightly. "Just pick me and you'll be fine."

A tall lanky kid with red hair was already standing at the front scanning the victims, I mean students, like how a kid would scan the aisles of a toy shop. They take this stuff seriously in Forks. Good to know.

"Cullen, you're new, you pick first." Coach said taking a seat on the bottom row of the bleachers. I looked over at Justin who was giving me thumbs up then at Chelsea who rolled her eyes and hit Justin's arm.

"Justin" I said after a moment's hesitation. He jumped up and ruffled Chelsea's hair the way a mother would have done to her daughter but I assumed he did it more to annoy her. Millar made his first choice, a name I didn't recognise then it was back to me. I heard Justin whisper Dougie's name in my ear but I ignored him. "Chelsea" I said it with confidence, no way was I facing dodge ball alone. I watched her give a look of accomplishment at Dougie who just jokingly rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were never going to pick me" she said as she stood on my right hand side and gave me a one armed hug. She told me who I should pick next, a name I hadn't heard of but Justin had said Dougie first so he was my next pick. I didn't really know anyone else so I let the three of them argue over who to pick until we had a full team. "Alright captain team talk, inspire us" Chelsea said with a grin on her face, oh it's nice to know someone was enjoying this.

"Erm, throw the balls off the other team and don't let the balls hit you?" I give my team a half hearted thumbs up. I watched Justin and Dougie try to hide a smile.

"Yeah we'll work on that" Chelsea said before patting me on the shoulder and walking away.

The game sucked. I mean we won but I got hit by the ball a lot and in the end, I got Justin, our best player, out because of it. He was trying to save me from humiliation by getting hit out after just being caught back in. However he couldn't catch the ball and it ended up hitting him anyway. He said he was fine after and it was all good as long as the team won, which we did.

Lunch was interesting, the food sucked but Chelsea asked me to sit with her. We were soon followed by Justin and Dougie and I realised that they were closer than they originally let on. I guess it was a twin thing. The conversation mostly centred on me, much to my dismay, asking questions about my past, where I can from and all that stuff. Then they asked random questions like favourite ice cream flavour, what I think the best thing before sliced bread was and what my take on the fact that no where in the nursery rhyme does it say humpty dumpty is an egg. Which to be honest I hadn't thought about before.

I was getting a book out of my locker after last period when I heard someone say my name. I turned around and sure enough, there was Chelsea walking up to me smiling.

"Hey, so how was your first day?" she asked as I shut my locker and started walking towards the exit.

"It was," I paused trying to find the right word, "interesting" I finally settled on. "It would have been a whole lot worse if you weren't here. I'm serious I had nightmares of having to eat my lunch in the toilets."

"Well lets be honest, that's where the food belongs," Chelsea said with a smile. "But not you. You don't belong anywhere near dodge balls either but you're lucky I'm willing to look past that," she bumped my shoulder with hers and I laughed.

"Good because it's not just dodge balls I shouldn't be aloud anywhere near." We were now walking down the steps into the car park when Chelsea stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who is that?" Chelsea asked pointing towards someone leaning on a motorbike. Jacob. I noticed that it wasn't just Chelsea staring, sorry ogling, at him, but most of the female population of Forks high. I sighed impatiently and started walking towards him only to be pulled back by the arm by Chelsea. "No way new, I saw him first." She hadn't taken her eyes of Jacob but now she was smiling as he looked over at us. He smiled back but my guess is it was more to do with seeing me than returning Chelsea's smile.

"It's Jacob, I know him." Chelsea broke her gaze and turned sharply to look at me.

"Seriously? You have to introduce me!" She squeezed on my arm, the one she was holding to stop me from walking off. I could see why she was so interested, Jacob was big and looked like he was on a number of steroids. His black hair was getting to emo length and he had the nicest smile I've ever seen. Even better than Justin's which is pretty hard to beat.

"Come on Chelsea let the girl go, we need to get home or I'm driving off without you." That was Justin walking up behind us prying Chelsea's hand off of my arm. "You can meet motorbike dude some other time."

"Fine," Chelsea said reluctantly. "See you tomorrow Ness" she gave me a quick hug before walking off to big red car.

"Later new girl" Justin said before following his sister. I saw Dougie walk up to the car and when he spotted me he raised a hand in a wave before arguing with Chelsea presumably about the front seat.

"There better be a good reason for not bringing the rabbit because I specifically remember saying no bikes" I said as I got closer to Jake, stopping about a foot away.

"Lost a bet against Seth, he gets the rabbit for the rest of the day, sorry"

"Do I even want to know what the bet was?" I asked while putting on the helmet he handed out to me. He thought about the question as he climbed on the bike.

"Probably not" I climbed onto the back of the bike shaking my head and put my arms around Jacobs's waist.

"Home Jeeves" I said as I rested my head on Jacobs back, "Schools tiring".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so sorry that i havent updated in forever and i wouldnt be surprised if everyones just gave up but i just had just given up on me. But i'm back and although this chapter is a little bit boring, i promise some Jake and Nessie action in the next one :) And even though i don't deserve it, please review :) **

* * *

><p>As Jacob pulled up to the house, I noticed everyone standing outside waiting for my return. I climbed off the bike and nearly lost my balance before Jacob reached out and steadied me. His hands remained on my waist slightly longer than necessary so I looked up into his face which was a few inches away from mine. I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I looked into his eyes and found him staring into mine. Just as he was about to say something I heard my dad hiss causing Jacob to remove his hands and put them in his pocket.<p>

"Thanks," I said awkwardly before turning to face my family. What was that all about? I don't act like that around Jacob, I mean its Jacob for crying out loud!

"Hey, how was school angel?" I heard Rose ask dragging me out of my thoughts. She was now in front of me with my parents not far behind. I considered using my gift to show her but I was too scared I would let slip some of my confusion about Jake so instead I just said,

"It was good."

"Good? 3 years of complaining about not being able to go and when we finally agree to let you go all we get is good?" I immediately felt guilty at Rose's tone so I continued telling everyone about my day as we went inside. I told them about meeting Justin, Dougie and Chelsea among other things without mentioning how Justin made me feel because it was nothing compared to how I felt outside with Jake just before. This is ridiculous, Jacob is my best friend! Just then Jacob's phone rang he apologized before answering and went to take it outside so we couldn't over here the other part of the conversation.

"Hey, Leah what's up?" I heard him say before he went out of earshot. A couple of minutes passed and I looked curiously at my dad to see if he knew what was wrong. He shook his head at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you not here his thoughts?" I asked aloud.

"Not anymore, he must have gone further away. I did here Leah say he needed to go to La Push ASAP though," he replied.

"He wouldn't have just left without saying anything," I said more to convince myself than anyone else. No matter what happened before, he was still my best friend and it was his fault anyway, he didn't move his hands soon enough. Nothing even happened! OK I really need to calm down.

"Yes you do" my dad said reading my thoughts while the rest of my family looked curiously at him. "Something serious must have come up for him to run off without saying bye to Emmet." I rolled my eyes as Emmet through a pillow at him which he caught with ease but just as he was about to throw it back Esme scolded them both and told my dad to just put it back.

It was nearing 9 o'clock and still no word from Jacob. I had left him numerous messages but he wasn't answering his phone. I had called Seth, Quil and even Sam to see if they knew anything but they weren't answering there phones either. It had to be a pack thing. So I did the one thing I tried to do as little as possible. Call Leah. It wasn't that I didn't like her, she could be a good laugh from time to time and she's Jake's Beta so I see her a lot anyway and it's just easier to get along than constantly fight.

"What?" asked a not amused Leah on the other end. I sat up in my bed worried by her tone.

"Hey it's Nessie, I was just wondering if Jakes there"

"Why?" Leah asked in the same tone.

"Erm," I was starting to get nervous and a little annoyed by her attitude now, "he rushed out of here before without saying anything I just wondered what was up?" I said sounding unsure of my self.

"Because it's all about Nessie," Leah said under her breath. Now I was annoyed, all I'd done was ask about Jacob and now she had reverted back to how she acted when I was younger.

"Excuse me?" I asked letting my anger slip into my voice. Leah must have heard it because she quickly said,

"Sorry, it's just been a long night," she said in a more rational tone, "I'm tired and Jakes seriously pissing me off right now. He seems to forget that I am second in command in this pack and I should have some say!" her voice got louder as she kept talking.

"Not in this Leah," I heard Jacob say somewhere in the background, "You're wrong."

"Then why don't you just promote Embry if all you're after is someone to agree with everything you say!"

"Leah just shut up, Jake's right and you know it. It isn't just about this pack either, Sam is in agreement with us," I heard Seth say quietly. Then the phone cut off. Well I guess Jakes safe at least. I lay with my back against my headboard and wondered what would make them all act like that. If it was a vampire, my family would have been involved same goes for anything else remotely dangerous. I was currently in my bedroom in the cottage while the rest of my family were at the house. I was still trying to figure out what could be wrong when I heard someone tap at my window.

"Ness, it's me. Open up." Leah. What's she doing here? Yeah we get on but we don't spend any more time than necessary together. I walked over to my window, opened it and moved back to allow Leah to climb through.

"You know we have a front door right?" I asked as Leah, dressed in an old pair of denim cut-offs and white tank top, flopped down onto my bed and screamed in frustration into one of my pillows. I sat with crossed legs on the bottom of the bed waiting for her to talk. "You're not going to go all wolf on me now are you?" That earned me a glare. "Sorry. What's wrong?"

"A new wolf phased, 15 years old, still a kid. A good kid as well, doesn't deserve this." Leah explained sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Not everyone thinks being a wolf is bad. Jacob doesn't, Seth, Quil, Embry, they don't, you didn't used to"

"Jacob used to; before you came along and realised he needed it to live forever. And Quil imprinted on Claire thanks to being a wolf. Seth's just Seth and same goes for Embry. I don't I just learn to live with it until I can figure out how to stop it."

"Jacob didn't want to be a wolf until he met me?" I asked sceptically. "And what do you mean Quil 'imprinted'?" Leah looked up sharply at me with wide eyes.

"Oh shoot forget I said anything, Jake would kill me" she said the last bit to herself but still loud enough for me to here. "It's not entirely true either, Jake wanted to spend all his time as a wolf until he met you."

"You're not making any sense Leah"

"Yeah sorry, like I said, tired" she said while pointing to herself. She lay back on my bed before she started speaking again, "You know why we phase in the first place?" I shrugged my shoulders, I had never really thought of it before. "Vampires. I guess it awakens some gene inside that turns us so we can protect the tribe. I simply said that all Cullen's other than you should be banned from La Push so no one else phases."

"Other than me?" I asked suspiciously not sure why I should be exempt from that if it is all my family's fault.

"Yeah I don't actually want to loose my position in the pack you know" she said with a grin. I lay down besides her suddenly feeling sleepy. We lay in silence for a few minutes while I went through in my head what she had said. Someone new added to the ever growing pack, 15 years old as well and he has to go threw all of this. If I hadn't been born into the super-natural world I don't know how I would have took it, finding out that Jacobs a wolf and has his own pack. I guess you could say I'm lucky for having grown up surrounded by it.

"Sorry" I said quietly but I knew Leah would have heard it. She laughed lightly, not a cruel laugh, more like she couldn't believe it.

"I tell you your family should stay out of La Push and you apologise? You really are one of the nicest people I know." she laughed lightly again. I had so many questions I wanted to ask but I started with a simple one.

"Why are you here?" This made Leah smile again but not laugh this time,

"It's the last place they will look for me" her smile was bordering on the evil side now, never a good thing with Leah.

"What's imprinting?" silence followed. I could tell Leah was debating whether or not to tell me.

"Jake would kill me if I told you," she turned her head and smiled at me, it was a sad kind of smile like she was apologizing for not being able to tell me, "Sorry Ness, but you should ask Jake about it, you need to here it from him." She started getting up off of the bed, "but don't tell him you heard it from me and I'll make sure I don't phase at the same time as him" She walked over to the window, opened it and got ready to climb out, "See you later Nessie, good talk." I waved and she was gone. I wasn't particularly interested in imprinting before, but I sure am now.

I must have asleep shortly after Leah left because the next thing I remember was cold hands pushing me, trying to wake me up.

"Come on kid, get up!" Uncle Emmett's voice rang out in the once silent paradise of my room. I mumbled something that made me glad my parents had went for an early morning hunt and made Emmett's boisterous laugh ring out. "You're spending too much time with me and the pack missy. Come on, your aunts said I get to come and wake you up for school."

That made me wake up. In all of last night's drama including the surprise visit from Leah Clearwater, I had forgotten about school. And my chemistry homework. Oh well no point dwelling on it now.

"Where are my aunts?" I asked as I sat up in my bed.

"In here picking out your clothes for today" called my aunt Alice happily from my closet. I got up, pushing Emmett out of the way playfully as I past and followed the sound of my Aunt Rosalie humming to herself. She smiled when she saw me before going back to looking through my shoes. "Morning Nessie," said my Aunt Alice appearing in front of me with a micro mini in her hands and a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh no," I said. I really wished I could just wear sweats and a football top to school.

"Oh yes, it's a bright sunny day so you won't look weird wearing this," she said as she thrust the denim skirt (if you could even call it that) at me. "Oh, and this top as well. Now hurry up and I might even let you wear them red converse that you bought considering they match the top." She smiled at me like she had done me a huge favour. I was still staring in horror at the clothes I had to wear so I had to think fast to stop the shoes Aunt Rose threw at me on her way out from hitting my face. The top was indeed the same deep red as my cons but it was low cut and slightly on the tight side. After getting dressed I also realised it stopped about an inch before my skirt started leaving a small part of my stomach on show.

Figuring it best not to argue I simply walked out to find my breakfast already on the kitchen counter and both of my aunts reading some fashion magazine. They both stopped when I sat down however.

"If it's a sunny day, where's Jake?" I asked. My family couldn't take me because of the small issue that they'd look like they rolled in glitter. But if Jacob was taking me, he would be here by now. I saw my aunts share a brief look.

"Actually," my aunt Alice started, "I was hoping you could call a friend to come pick you up. Jake's really busy right now so he couldn't take you this morning."

"Busy with the newly phased wolf, right?" I saw a brief look of shock pass over her flawless face before she composed herself again.

"Yeah, exactly. How did you know about that?"

"Leah" I said before starting on my cereal. My aunts didn't question this, I presumed they could still slightly smell her in my room when they came in this morning. We ate (or I ate while my aunts read their magazine) in silence while I contemplated who could give me a lift to school. If Jake couldn't make it this morning I'm guessing the rest of the pack couldn't give up 15 minutes of their precious time to give me a lift either. To be honest I was slightly mad at Jacob, I knew his pack always came first but a text wouldn't have hurt.

I finally decided on asking Chelsea to give me a ride and after a brief phone call followed by a longer call where I had to direct her (who then relayed the info to Justin who was driving) to where I lived. I was on the porch of the big house when they arrived. I quickly hitched my back pack on my shoulder, shouted my goodbyes to my family and jogged to the car, sliding into the back seat beside Chelsea (Dougie had shotgun). Justin looked in the rear-view mirror and grinned at me and I smiled somewhat sheepishly back.

"Thanks for the lift"

"No problem," Justin said as he started the car and made his way to school. "It was right on our way anyway. We'll pick you up from now on if you want?"

"Seriously?" I asked. As much as I loved riding with Jake, it would be nice to have a reliable lift from now on. Justin laughed lightly at my excitement.

"Sure, we'll drop you of as well"

"Thank you!" I squealed in the back as Chelsea laughed at me.

"God, you act like no-ones ever given you a lift before" Dougie said from the front seat.

"Shut up Doug," said Chelsea, "she's allowed to be excited, at least until she realises what she's agreed to." She turned to look at me, "Seriously, just wait till you here the music we have to put up with in this car."

The ride to school was fun, Justin and Dougie were talking about the upcoming football season while Chelsea was complimenting my outfit and trying to get me to join cheerleading. Ha, fat chance. We got out the car as soon as we got to school and I saw Justin's eyes scan up and down my body before he let out a wolf whistle, "Sexy legs, new girl" He smiled. Chelsea rolled her eyes before dragging my away to homeroom muttering something about boys.

"Bye" I shouted at the boys before we got too far away.

The day was pretty much the same as yesterday, I made a fool out of myself when we played basketball in gym and had to be rescued from angry team mates yet again by Justin as I accidentally scored for the other team. We managed to snag our usual lunch table and the food still sucked but Dougie had a whole other list of random topics to talk about during lunch and coincidently the rest of the day so it was sufferable. By the end of the day I was ready to go home and even got to the car first and according to the 'car rules' that meant I got front seat.

Oh and at lunch, Justin invited me to some party at the beach on Friday that apparently everyone is going to and it would be a crime to miss. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not at first, I mean I've seen the movies, I know what happens, but they managed to convince me by saying they'd keep me safe. I just hope my parents will let me go…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**So hi... I suck i know. But I do kind of have an excuse. I have recently read Harry Potter (I know, it has taken me this long to finally read them!) and I just got completely sucked into the HP world. But I am back. I am not really happy with this chapter but I figured you guys deserved something. In the original draft of this Nessie and Jake had a massive fight but then i figured it was too early for that so I changed it to this. It's not as long as previous chapters and I rambled far too much for an AN so I am going to shut up now and let you read. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot and you are the reason i started to write again. Also thanks to anyone who put this on story alert. It's kind of awesome. **

* * *

><p>"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Chelsea comforted me from the front seat, "I mean it could have happened to anyone." Doug tried, and failed, to stop his laughter from his seat next to me. This caused him to receive a glare from Chelsea.<p>

"I'm sorry," he started still trying to control his amusement, "but you have to admit it was funny." What was funny was the fact that I had took down a member of my own team during soccer in gym today. And he didn't even have the ball at the time. In fact he wasn't even playing at the time.

"Look, maybe soccer's just not for you," Chelsea tried a reassuring smile while Doug snorted.

"Yeah, or dodge ball, or basketball, or tennis." Doug smiled at me to let me know he was only teasing. It didn't stop my cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Alright guys lets just drop it, new girls getting all embarrassed," Justin said from his place in the driver's seat. After a week the nickname was still there and didn't appear to be disappearing any time soon.

"Thank you" I said leaning back in my seat and shooting him a thankful look in the mirror. It was Friday and they were dropping me off at my house after a long day of school where I managed to humiliate my self once again in gym.

Tonight was the night of some big beach party and in two hours, they would be back here to pick me up and take me to my first high school party and it was safe to say I was a little more than a bit excited. It hadn't taken much to convince my parents to let me go as they fully support me trying as many human experiences as I can. Also because they noticed I was getting more and more depressed and agitated as the days past by without any communication from Jacob whatsoever.

It wasn't like I was ignoring him or anything; I called, sent texts, emailed and hadn't gotten anything in return. I started to think he was angry at me but realised I was being ridiculous. Plus Leah, who appeared in my bedroom every other night hiding from the pack, had said that he was under a lot of stress lately. Still a text wouldn't have hurt.

"See you soon Nessie" Chelsea shouted excitedly as I got out of the car a few minutes later. I waved to the three of them as Justin reversed the car and left before walking into the big house.

"I'm home," I shouted happily as I flung my backpack next to the door. I'd take it to the cottage with me when I went over soon.

"You have a visitor," my mom said quietly walking down the stairs towards me.

"Oh, who?" I asked as I accepted a quick hug.

"In the kitchen," she said as she walked into the sitting room.

I walked down the hall, curiosity filling me when I knew I should be finding my aunts to help me get ready for tonight. I saw him sitting on the bench looking at something on his phone before he noticed me.

"So I take it your phone still works then," I said, my anger, which I had tried to conceal, evident in my voice. Jacob looked up, surprised by my tone before realisation dawned on his perfect face. He jumped off the bench and took a step towards me, pocketing his phone.

"Hey, kid," he smiled, "I missed you" He said ignoring my comment.

"Obviously," I said crossing my arms over my chest. He came even closer to me.

"Aww don't be like that Ness. I'm sorry about not being about this week but things have been crazy at La Push. A new wolf phased and as Alpha I had to be there practically 24/7 and when I did get home, I was too tired to come over or call or anything." He looked at me pleadingly and my resolve wavered. "I am really sorry, but you know that as much as I wanted to be here, my pack has to come first."

"I know" I mumbled, "It just really sucks sometimes" I said accepting his hug. "And I missed you too" I smiled up at him.

"But hey, I'm here now and I come with an invitation." I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly. "The new wolf, David, has his first bonfire at first beach tonight. He gets to here all the stories and know their all 100% real this time. And I know how much you love the packs party's so, you in?" He asked with a smile on his face. I leaned back against the kitchen bench.

"As much fun as that sounds, I actually already have plans tonight, sorry" I said a little guiltily. I loved spending time with the pack and I hadn't seen some of them in weeks but I had already agreed to go to this party and I was actually looking forward to it.

"What plans?" Jake asked confused.

"Just some party some friends from school invited me to." I said trying to sound casual but failing.

"Wow, first week and you've already made friends and been invited to a party, someone's miss popular." He joked.

"Yeah well you would have already known that if you had bothered to call this week." It slipped out before I could stop it. I saw shock and hurt flash across Jake's face. "I'm sorry" I quickly apologised.

"No, no it's fine. I kind of deserved it. I know I have been a shit best friend lately but I am glad that you've made some friends. Just be careful though, I know what high school students can be like." He said before leaning against the bench opposite mine.

"They seem ok so far. Plus my friends are great, can't imagine making it through this first week without them to be honest."

"Just as long as you don't go forgetting your old friends" he teased. We spent the next 10 minutes or so catching up, I talked about my classes my friends and he laughed at my gym stories then we talked about the pack and the new wolf and how excited they all were for tonight. Just then, my two aunts walked in the room looking annoyed.

"There you are Nessie, we have been at the cottage waiting for you, we need to get you all pretty for your big party." Aunt Alice said bouncing over and giving Jake a hug in greeting while she talked.

"Figures you would be here with the mutt" Aunt Rose sneered at Jake who rolled his eyes in response.

"You know you love me Blondie" he said. "Guess this is my cue to leave then" he sighed and walked over to give me a big hug. "I'll come over tomorrow so we can have the whole day just hanging out together, ok?" he asked. I nodded into his chest and hugged him back.

"Bye Jake" Aunt Alice called as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye Pixie" He called back. "Later Blondie"

"Hmm" Aunt Rose said already dragging me out of the back door towards the cottage and my main wardrobe. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Woop party next chapter :) please review it will make my day :)<strong>


End file.
